New Spongebob Rankings
Total Amazing *Just One Bite *Band Geeks *Atlantis Squarepantis *Christmas Who? *Frankendoodle *Chocolate with Nuts *Truth or Square *Welcome to The Chum Bucket *Can You Spare a Dime? *SB-129 *Dying for Pie *Shanghaied *Snowball Effect *I Had an Accident *Spongebob Meets the Strangler *Krusty Towers *Wet Painters *Roller Cowards *Graveyard Shift *Dunces and Dragons *One Krab's Trash *The Whole Tooth *F.U.N *The Algae's Always Greener *Wishing you Well *No Weenies Allowed *Bulletin Board *Planet of the Jellyfish *Sailor Mouth *Skill Crane *It's a Spongebob Christmas *Nasty Patty *Squidville *Idiot Box *Have You Seen This Snail *Big Pink Loser *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Sharks vs Pods *My Pretty Seahorse *Artist Unknown *Pizza Delivery *Krab Borg *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *What's Eating Patrick? *The Pink Purlonior *Patrick! The Game *Krusty Love *Imitation Krabs *Club Spongebob *Krabs a la Mode *Mrs Puff, You're Fired *Friend or Foe *The Camping Episode *Life of Crime *Rock Bottom *Hello Bikini Bottom *Krusty Krab Training Video *The Fry Cook Games *Rock a Bye Bivalve *Procrastination *Arrgh Great *Squid on Strike *Something Smells *Born Again Krabs *The Great Snail Race *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom *The Lost Mattress *Walking Small *The Bully *Clams *Married to Money *Krabs vs Plankton *Survival of the Idiots *Employee of the Month *Jellyfish Jam *Squilliam Returns *Sing a Song of Patrick *Patty Hype *Doing Time *Goodbye Krabby Patty *Squid's Day Off *Plankton's Pet *Glove World R.I.P *Fools in April *Texas *Larry's Gym *Goo Goo Gas *Selling Out *Sleepy Time *Mid-Life Crustacean *Mall Girl Pearl *Two Thumbs Down *Culture Shock *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Sanctuary! *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Enemy In-Law *Sand Castles in the Sand *Plankton's Army *Squidward in Clarinetland *Pull Up a Barrel *Shell of a Man *Pickles *Opposite Day *Karate Choppers *Copybob Dittopants *Earworm *No Free Rides *Valentine's Day *Ghoul Fools *Wormy *Karate Island *Sandy's Nutmare *The Good Krabby Name *Best Frenemies *Jellyfish Hunter *Snail Mail *The Two Faces of Squidward *Suds *Best Day Ever *The Great Patty Caper *Frozen Face-Off *Pineapple Invasion *Suction Cup Symphony *Home Sweet Pineapple *Plankton! *That's No Lady *New Student Starfish *Tutor Sauce *Pressure *Scaredy Pants *Spy Buddies *Not Normal *The Donut of Shame *Safe Deposit Krabs *The Paper *The Way of the Sponge *The Secret Box *Bubble Buddy *Ripped Pants *The Smoking Peanut *License to Milkshake *Treats! *BlackJack *Back to the Past *Oral Report *Whale of a Birthday *Squeaky Boots Good *Hooky *A Friendly Game *Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget *Squid Plus One *For Here or to Go *The Krusty Plate *Mermaid Man Begins *Jailbreak! *Ugh *I Was a Teenage Gary *20000 Patties Under the Sea *Mooncation *Kracked Krabs *The Slumber Party *Once Bitten *Gary Takes a Bath *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *Pest of the West *No Hat for Pat *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Hall Monitor *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm *The Inmates of Summer *Sandy's Rocket *Ghost Host *Sold! *Sentimental Sponge *Chum Bucket Supreme *The Krusty Sponge *Single Cell Anniversary *Food Con Castaways *Chum Fricassee *Whelk Attack *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Jellyfishing *Blackened Sponge *Gary's New Toy *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *Missing Identity *Eek, an Urchin! *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Hot Shot *Squidtastic Voyage *New Digs *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Karen 2.0 *The Executive Treatment *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *Patrick-Man! *New Leaf *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Prehibernation Week *Bummer Vacation *The Abrasive Side *Bubblestand *Lame and Fortune *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Walking the Plankton *Your Shoe's Untied *The Inside Job *Squirrel Record *Chum Caverns *Drive Thru *Krabby Land *Neptune's Spatula *Help Wanted *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *Money Talks *Picture Day *Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation *Spongeguard on Duty *Boating School *Krusty Dogs *Spongebob vs The Big One *Squid Defense *I'm With Stupid *Chimps Ahoy *Plankton's Good Eye *Spongebob's Last Stand *Grandpappy the Pirate Decent *Tea at the Treedome *It Came From Goo Lagoon *SpongeBob LongPants *Love That Squid *Overbooked *Sweet and Sour Squid *Gone *Driven to Tears *Bumper to Bumper *Bossy Boots *Funny Pants *Evil Spatula *Perfect Chemistry *Spongicus *Tunnel of Glove *Slimy Dancing *Patty Caper *Squirrel Jokes *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *inSPONGEiac *Growth Spout *The Original Fry Cook *Pranks a Lot *Karate Star *A Life in a Day *Bubble Buddy Returns *Salsa Imbecillius *To Save a Squirrel *Yeti Krabs *Greasy Buffoons *Gary in Love *Patrick Smartpants Okay *Hocus Pocus *Reef Blower *Buried in Time *Seance Shmeance *House Fancy *Born to be Wild *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Boat Smarts *Komputer Overload *Grandma's Kisses *Nature Pants *As Seen on TV *Don't Look Now *The Krabby Kronicle *Dumped *Squiditis *Ditchin *Rise and Shine *The Chaperone *The Sponge Who Could Fly *Accidents Will Happen *The Curse of the Hex *Krabby Road *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob *Toy Store of Doom *Musclebob BuffPants *The Masterpiece *Model Sponge *Fiasco! *Shell Shocked *Free Samples *Company Picnic Meh *House Sittin for Sandy *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Party Pooper Pants *Are You Happy Now? *Rule of Dumb *Kenny the Cat *Rodeo Daze *I Heart Dancing *A Squarepants Family Vacation *SEAVTUIG *Mutiny on the Krusty *Night Light *Nautical Novice *Dear Vikings *Pat No Pay *Good Neighbors *That Sinking Feeling *Home Sweet Rubble *No Nose Knows *Patrick's Staycation *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Shellback Shenanigans *A Day Without Tears *Barnacle Face *A Flea in her Dome *Penny Foolish *Tentacle Vision *Le Big Switch *Professor Squidward *Extreme Spots *The Other Patty *Move it or Lose it *Good Ol' Whatshisname *Sponge-Cano! *Spongehenge *All That Glitters *Stanley S. Squarepants *The Card *Demolition Doofus *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *The Cent of Money *Bubble Troubles *Giant Squidward Bad *Pineapple Fever *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Wigstruck *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Googly Artiste *Porous Pockets *Restraining Spongebob *Whatever Happened to Spongebob? *Pet Sitter Pat *The Play's The Thing *Gullible Pants *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Hide and Then What Happens *Grooming Gary *The Fish Bowl *The Thing *The Main Drain *A Pal for Gary *Plankton's Regular *Squid's Visit Terrible *Squid Wood *Sun Bleached *Fungus Among Us *Face Freeze *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *Clash of Triton *You Don't Know Sponge *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Boating Buddies *Waiting *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Spongebob, You're Fired *Summer Job *To Love a Patty *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *Cephalopod Lodge *Shuffleboarding *Trenchbillies *Big Sister Sam *Choir Boys *One Coarse Meal *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom *Yours, Mine, and Mine *Stuck in the Wringer *Pet or Pests Depressing *Squid Baby Color Rankings Purple: 10/10 Light Blue: 9/10 Dark Blue: 8/10 Light Green: 7/10 Dark Green: 6/10 Yellow: 5/10 Orange: 4/10 Red: 3/10 Maroon: 2/10 Gray: 1/10 Season 1 1.SB-129 2.F.U.N 3.Pizza Delivery 4.Rock Bottom 5.Arrgh 6.Walking Small 7.Employee of the Month 8.Jellyfish Jam 9.Fools in April 10.Texas 11.Sleepy Time 12.Culture Shock 13.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost 14.Pickles 15.Opposite Day 16.Karate Choppers 17.Valentine's Day 18.Suds 19.Home Sweet Pineapple 20.Plankton! 21.Scaredy Pants 22.The Paper 23.Ripped Pants 24.Squeaky Boots 25.Hooky 26.I Was a Teenage Gary 27.Hall Monitor 28.Sandy's Rocket 29.Naughty Nautical Neighbors 30.Jellyfishing 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 32.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 33.Bubblestand 34.Neptune's Spatula 35.Help Wanted 36.Boating School 37.Tea at the Treedome 38.Reef Blower 39.Nature Pants 40.The Chaperone 41.Musclebob BuffPants Season 2 1.Band Geeks 2.Christmas Who? 3.Frankendoodle 4.Welcome to the Chum Bucket 5.Dying for Pie 6.Shanghaied 7.Graveyard Shift 8.Sailor Mouth 9.Squidville 10.Big Pink Loser 11.Artist Unknown 12.Krusty Love 13.Imitation Krabs 14.Life of Crime 15.The Fry Cook Games 16.Procrastination 17.Squid on Strike 18.Something Smells 19.Survival of the Idiots 20.Patty Hype 21.Squid's Day Off 22.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 23.No Free Rides 24.Wormy 25.Jellyfish Hunter 26.Pressure 27.The Secret Box 28.Bubble Buddy 29.The Smoking Peanut 30.Gary Takes a Bath 31.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm 32I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 33.Prehibernation Week 34.Your Shoe's Untied 35.I'm With Stupid 36.Bossy Boots 37.Squirrel Jokes 38.Grandma's Kisses 39.Dumped Season 3 1.Just One Bite 2.Chocolate with Nuts 3.Can You Spare a Dime 4.Snowball Effect 5.I Had an Accident 6.Spongebob Meets the Strangler 7.Wet Painters 8.One Krab's Trash 9.The Algae's Always Greener 10.No Weenies Allowed 11.Nasty Patty 12.Idiot Box 13.My Pretty Seahorse 14.Krab Borg 15.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V 16.Club Spongebob 17.The Camping Episode 18.Krusty Krab Training Video 19.Rock a Bye Bivalve 20.Born Again Krabs 21.The Great Snail Race 22.The Bully 23.Clams 24.Squilliam Returns 24.Doing Time 25.Mid-Life Crustacean 26.Plankton's Army 27.New Student Starfish 28.Ugh 29.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV 30.Missing Identity 31.Krabby Land 32.Spongeguard on Duty 33.Pranks a Lot 34.As Seen on TV 35.The Sponge Who Could Fly 36.Party Pooper Pants Season 4 1.Krusty Towers 2.Dunces and Dragons 3.Wishing You Well 4.Skill Crane 5.Have You Seen This Snail 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty 7.The Pink Purlonior 8.Mrs Puff You're Fired 9.The Lost Mattress 10.Krabs vs Plankton 11.Selling Out 12.Enemy In-Law 13.Shell of a Man 14.Karate Island 15.Best Frenemies 16.Best Day Ever 17.That's No Lady 18.Whale of a Birthday 19.Once Bitten 20.Ghost Host 21.Squidtastic Voyage 22.New Leaf 23.Bummer Vacation 24.Chimps Ahoy 25.Driven to Tears 26.Funny Pants 27.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture 28.Patrick Smartpants 29.Hocus Pocus 30.Born to be Wild 31.Squidbob TentaclePants 32.Rule of Dumb 33.Good Neighbors 34.All That Glitters 35.The Gift of Gum 36.Wigstruck 37.The Thing 38.Squid Wood Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis 2.Roller Cowards 3.Krabs a la Mode 4.Friend or Foe 5.Sing a Song of Patrick 6.Goo Goo Gas 7.The Two Faces of Squidward 8.Spy Buddies 9.The Donut of Shame 10.BlackJack 11.Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget 12.The Krusty Plate 13.20000 Patties Under the Sea 14.Pest of the West 15.The Inmates of Summer 16.The Krusty Sponge 17.Blackened Sponge 18.New Digs 19.Bucket Sweet Bucket 20.Money Talks 21.Picture Day 22.Slimy Dancing 23.The Original Fry Cook 24.To Save a Squirrel 25.Boat Smarts 26.Rise and Shine 27.Mermaid Man vs Spongebob 28.Night Light 29.Pat No Pay 30.Banned in Bikini Bottom 31.A Flea in her Dome 32.Le Big Switch 33.Good Ol' Whatshisname 34.Spongehenge 35.Stanley S. Squarepants 36.Whatever Happened to Spongebob 37.Breath of Fresh Squidward 38.Fungus Among Us 39.The Battle of Bikini Bottom 40.Waiting 41.To Love a Patty Season 6 1.Truth or Square 2.Sand Castles in the Sand 3.Suction Cup Symphony 4.Not Normal 5.The Slumber Party 6.No Hat for Pat 7.Chum Bucket Supreme 8.Single Cell Anniversary 9.Krusty Krushers 10.Chum Caverns 11.Spongebob vs. The Big One 12.Grandpappy the Pirate 13.Overbooked 14.Gone 15.Spongicus 16.Patty Caper 17.A Life in a Day 18.House Fancy 19.Komputer Overload 20.The Krabby Kronicle 21.Ditchin 22.Krabby Road 23.Toy Store of Doom 24.Shell Shocked 25.Nautical Novice 26.Dear Vikings 27.No Nose Knows 28.Penny Foolish 29.Professor Squidward 30.The Card 31.Giant Squidward 32.Pineapple Fever 33.Porous Pockets 34.Gullible Pants 35.Grooming Gary 36.Plankton's Regular 37.Squid's Visit 38.Sun Bleached 39.Clash of Trition 40.Boating Buddies 41.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants 42.The Splinter 43.Slide Whistle Stooges 44.Cephalopod Lodge 45.Shuffleboarding 46.Choir Boys 47.Pet or Pests Season 7 1.Squidward in Clarinetland 2.Earworm 3.The Great Patty Caper 4.Back to the Past 5.Wreck of the Moana Loa 6.Kracked Krabs 7.The Bad Guy Club for Villains 8.Whelk Attack 9.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle 10.The Abrasive Side 11.The Inside Job 12.Enchanted Tiki Dreams 13.Krusty Dogs 14.Spongebob's Last Stand 15.Love That Squid 16.Perfect Chemistry 17.Tunnel of Glove 18.Growth Spout 19.Karate Star 20.Gary in Love 21.Greasy Buffoons 22.Buried in Time 23.The Curse of the Hex 24.The Masterpiece 25.Model Sponge 26.Rodeo Daze 27.I Heart Dancing 28.That Sinking Feeling 29.Shellback Shenanigans 30.A Day Without Tears 31.Tentacle Vision 32.Sponge-Cano 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom 34.The Cent of Money 35.The Curse of Bikini Bottom 36.Gramma's Secret Recipe 37.The Play's The Thing 38.Hide And Then What Happens? 39.New Fish in Town 40.The Main Drain 41.A Pal for Gary 42.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy 43.You Don't Know Sponge 44.Summer Job 45.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 46.Trenchbillies 47.Big Sister Sam 48.One Coarse Meal 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine 50.Stuck in the Wringer Season 8 1.Planet of the Jellyfish 2.It's a Spongebob Christmas 3.Hello Bikini Bottom 4.Glove World RIP 5.Ghoul Fools 6.The Good Krabby Name 7.Frozen Face-Off 8.The Way of the Sponge 9.Treats! 10.Oral Report 11.A Friendly Game 12.For Here or to Go 13.Mermaid Man Begins 14.Mooncation 15.Sentimental Sponge 16.Chum Fricassee 17.Squidward's School for Grown-ups 18.The Hot Shot 19.Karen 2.0 20.Walking the Plankton 21.Drive Thru 22.Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation 23.Plankton's Good Eye 24.Sweet and Sour Squid 25.inSPONGEiac 26.Bubble Buddy Returns 27.The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom 28.Squiditis 29.Accidents will Happen 30.Fiasco! 31.Free Samples 32.House Sittin for Sandy 33.Are You Happy Now? 34.A Squarepants Family Vacation 35.SEAVTUIG 36.Home Sweet Rubble 37.Patrick's Staycation 38.Barnacle Face 39.The Other Patty 40.Move it or Lose it 41.Demolition Doofus 42.Bubble Troubles 43.The Googly Artiste 44.Restraining Spongebob 45.Pet Sitter Pat 46.Face Freeze 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom Season 9 1.The Whole Tooth 2.Bulletin Board 3.Sharks vs Pods 4.What's Eating Patrick 5.Patrick! The Game 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom 7.Married to Money 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty 9.Plankton's Pet 10.Larry's Gym 11.Mall Girl Pearl 12.Two Thumbs Down 13.Sanctuary 14.Pull Up a Barrel 15.Copybob DittoPants 16.Sandy's Nutmare 17.Snail Mail 18.Pineapple Invasion 19.Tutor Sauce 20.Safe Deposit Krabs 21.License to Milkshake 22.Squid Plus One 23.Jailbreak! 24.Sold! 25.Food Con Castaways 26.Gary's New Toy 27.Eek, an Urchin 28.The Executive Treatment 29.Patrick-Man 30.Lost in Bikini Bottom 31.Lame and Fortune 32.Squirrel Record 33.Squid Defense 34.It Came From Goo Lagoon 35.SpongeBob LongPants 36.Bumper to Bumper 37.Evil Spatula 38.Little Yellow Book 39.Salsa Imbecillius 40.Yeti Krabs 41.Seance Shmeance 42.Don't Look Now 43.Company Picnic 44.Kenny the Cat 45.Mutiny on the Krusty 46.Extreme Spots 47.The Fish Bowl 48.Spongebob You're Fired 49.Squid Baby Season 10 *Mimic Madness *Unreal Estate *Mermaid Pants *Code Yellow *House Worming *Whirlybrains Season 11 Season 12 *Farmerbob